asisten dosen
by chanwonderful
Summary: tao tidak menyangka revisi dapat membuat ia kembali pada-nya


Genre: yaoi, laki suka laki

Rate: T

Main cast: taoris—edivin—huangwu

Pemeran lainnya : baekyeolo

Disclaimer: exo milik saya dan kalian

Summary: tao tidak menyangka revisi dapat membuat ia kembali pada-_nya_

*Usap keringat*

Pria muda memakai kemeja putih berbintik bintang sebagai atasannya, celana kain hitam bawahannya menggerutu sebal. Ia melempar laporannya ke tanah menginjak-ijaknya hingga lusuh. "sialan, asisten dosen sialan"

Baekhyun menggeleng mengandeng lengan kekasih-nya, kadang tao terlihat menggemaskan sekaligus menyebalkan. "hentikan tao, jangan bertingkah seperti anak dibawah umur"

Tao mendengus, "dimana asisten dosen sok keren itu?" ia menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya hingga siku. "akan kutendang pantatnya" makinya geram.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, ia mendekat ke arah pria muda yang siap menendang pantat asistennya. "tao mau menendang asisten dengan tangan?"

"ya! Aku menendangnya hingga ia terjungkil" tao menggertak, matanya berkilat marah membayangkan ia benar-benar bisa menendang _orang itu._

Chanyeol angkat bicara. "jangan menggunakan kekerasan atau nilaimu menjadi F"

Yang dinasehati mengangguk lemah, ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan pelan. "tao kemana?" teriak baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"makan orang!" setelah itu ia menghiraukan baekhyun dan pacarnya yang terkekeh. Menghiraukan laporannya yang tak berdaya di tanah dengan memar-memar lusuh bekas sepatu.

* * *

Tao bukan kanipal teman, ia tidak makan orang. Justru ia akan muntah. Pemuda itu memakan roti bakarnya dengan mulut komat kamit mengutuk. Saat lahapan terakhir telinganya mendengar, matanya melirik ke samping. Disana di gerbang kampus ia melihatnya dengan jelas.

"ibumu memintaku menjemputmu kevin" suaranya sangat lembut seperti buaian buatan agar lawan mainnya tergoda.

"pulanglah, aku masih ada kelas" matanya tajam, herannya pemuda itu tidak sedikitpun tergoda.

"baiklah aku akan menunggumu di mobil" sebelum wanita seksi memakai dress merah 10 cm dari lutut dengan kerah lehernya yang memperlihatkan dadanya mulus menjauh, Pemuda yang disebut-sebut bernama kevin memegang lengannya. Sesaat tao dapat melihat wanita itu tersenyum miring.

"apa sayang?"

"menjijikkan" ia melepas pegangannya. "pulanglah, aku tidak membutuhkanmu di hidupku"

Wanita itu mendekat, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher kevin dan merapatkan tubuh seksinya. "wow benarkah? Tapi sayangnya aku membutuhkanmu" berakhir wanita itu mengecup rahang tegap pemuda.

Tao mengerjap bingung saat pemuda itu melihatnya, ia segera memasukkan gigitan terakhir roti bakarnya ke mulut. Ia terbatuk karena roti itu tidak benar di kunyahnya dengan baik lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan pasangan di gerbang.

Kevin samar tersenyum tipis, ia mendorong bahu wanita di depannya ini dan mengumpat kasar. "pergi seksi, kau membuatku ingin muntah di dadamu" selanjutnya ia pergi. Wanita itu merenggut kesal.

* * *

Hari ini cerah—sangat, tao menemui asisten dosennya, ia duduk menunggu orang itu. Eartphone menggantung indah dileher. Gelas mocca kosong berukuran sedang berdiam tenang dimeja. Pelayan kembali mendekatinya, menawarkan papan menu minuman. "mocca" kemudian pergi.

Ponsel tabletnya bergetar di saku celana. Face-nya tak bersahabat dengan pelayan yang baru mengantarkan mocca yang ia pesan tadi. "aku tidak haus! Minum saja moccanya!" pelayan itu menunduk takut, ia mengira mempunyai salah hingga membuat pelanggannya emosi.

Tao mengambil ranselnya, memakainya asal lalu berjalan dengan menendang-nendang daun mengering di tanah. Dadanya bergemuruh marah. _Seenaknya saja, belum jadi dosen saja sudah menyusahkanku!_ Lirihnya.

.

.

.

Tao tidak heran lagi kalau asisten dosennya tinggal di apartemen mewah—menakjubkan seperti ini. Interior luarnya memang sederhana tak menampilkan kemanikannya namun saat ia masuk, suaranya tenang jauh dari ramai yang berada di luar apartemen. Di dalamnya bangunan eropa, klasik namun modern. Ia bertanya dan mendapat jawaban dari administrasi lalu melangkah.

Dari jarak ia berdiri tao melihatnya namun ia tetap berdiri diam menunggu orang-orang di depan sana berhenti berbicara.

"sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan muncul di depanku"

"aku merindukanmu" wanita disana berusaha memeluk pria dengan warna abu-abu hitam di rambutnya. "simpan rindumu, pergi"

Wanita tidak menyerah, tanpa malu wanita itu mengusap pipi pemuda menggoda. Ditepisnya. "oh tao kau sudah datang?"

Tao mengagguk, ia berjalan perlahan walaupun enggan dan ingin tertawa lebar karena wanita itu. "tapi sepertinya aku mengganggu ya yifan?"

Yifan menggeleng, ia menarik tao hingga terhempas dalam pelukannya yang mengerat seperti tatapan wanita di depannya. Tanpa menunggu di usir lagi wanita itu akhirnya tau diri.

Rasanya tao ingin mengumpat saja saat ini, yifan menyeretnya masuk ke apartemen dan mendudukkannya di sofa hitam kelam dengan hiasan emas yang melingkari setiap garisnya. Sofa lama yang mahal dari kanada, tertulis disudut bawah sofa tersebut.

Tao tidak mengerti kenapa yifan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya, ia tetap tidak sadar saat bibir tercinta yang selalu ia lindungi dan banggakan karena bentuknya yang indah tersentuh oleh bibir yifan. Ia hanya menuruti insting untuk memejamkan mata walaupun ia masih tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Hanya lumatan kecil beberapa detik, keduanya menjauh. "kau sudah memperbaiki revisi-nya tao?"

Tao mengangguk, "apa yang kau lakukan?" seperti berdesis kaget. "pada bibirku?" lanjutnya.

Yifan hanya tersenyum, ia meraih ransel tao, mencari laporan yang akan di serahkannya pada-nya. Yifan membiarkan tao yang masih termenung bingung dengan situasi disampingnya. Ia memikirkan banyak hal yang sulit di artikan. Hingga ia bersuara, "ah! Aku tau! Kau masih menyukaiku"

Yifan ingin menelan laporan itu, tapi dia kemudian tersenyum miring dan mengecup rahang tao. "ya, benar. Its right. And then... why?"

"seharusnya aku yang tanya! Kenapa?" makinya geram, ia berdiri dari sofa itu.

"ya aku hanya menyukaimu itu saja" yifan berpura-pura membalik-balik kertas laporan tao.

Tao duduk kembali karena yah pegal juga berdiri "tidak, tidak. Ini sangat mudah dan aneh"

"aku jujur, aku menyukaimu" yifan melirik ekspresi tao selajutnya. "kau percaya?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu, "aku tau kau bercanda, cepat selesaikan dan aku akan pulang". Tao bersumpah yifan sangat sangat tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu, seringainya membuat matanya tak dapat beralih.

"tidak kubiarkan, kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku dulu baru kau boleh pulang"

Tao menggeram, "kau menjebakku! Aku tau sebenarnya laporanku itu benar, tidak ada kesalahan tapi kau merencakan ini. Berpura-pura kau sakit di apartemenmu, dan aku harus kesini kemudian kau menciumku dan menyuruhku menjadi pacarmu"

Tao berlari dari sana, tungkainya berpijak di luar apartemen tergesa. Matanya perih, ia tau dirinya sangat cengeng. Mengusap dengan punggung tangan ia menghentikan taksi lalu pergi. Melupakan revisi-nya, siapa peduli revisi.

Yifan melempar laporan, menyesal ucapannya begitu bodoh. Handphone-nya berdering. "apa?" sapanya tanpa etika.

_"aku di bandara, aku akan pulang ke kanada. Kau tidak ingin mengatakan perpisahan denganku.. kevin?"_

Yifan menyeringai "selamat tinggal" ia melempar ponselnya ke dinding hingga berkeping.

* * *

Yifan menatap tajam, pemuda berhodie mengacuhkannya. Ia tetap menelan makanannya. Baekhyun berdehem sebentar, ia menepuk paha tao memberi kode. Laporan jatuh di meja, mata tao melirik lalu membuka lebar. Ia langsung menoleh dimana asisten dosennya berdiri menyeringai. "bodoh! Kau! Apa maumu?!"

Yifan ikut ambil duduk di kursi, menyeretnya sedikit hingga dekat dengan tao. "nilaimu akan A jika kau menjawabnya kemarin"

Tao menghela sangat panjang. Ia menumpu dagunya di meja, dekat sekali dengan wajah yifan—disengaja. "ini tidak adil yifan, kau menginginkan sesuatu dan bermain dengan nilaiku. Bagaimana ji—" ia berdesis lemah.

"terima saja aku, mudah kan?" yifan berdiri, ia mengedipkan matanya sebelah kemudian berlalu.

"hey! Sialan, kita belum selesai" baekhyun canggung, ia mengusap bahu tao. "caranya salah" gumamnya sendiri.

* * *

Mata tao semakin berkantung, ia menatap laptopnya. Mocca berdiri di samping laptopnya. Menemani tao mengerjakan laporannya yang belum ACC, jemarinya mengetik huruf-huruf di keyboard. Ia menguap lebar.

Pemuda ini berenggang, sedikit olahraga tubuh. Laporannya selesai di cetak di mesin print. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi.

"halo, kau dimana?" suaranya malas. Sebenarnya ia benci, ini tengah malam dan ia harus mendapatkan ACC sebelum esok pagi.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, tao melengos masuk lalu duduk seenaknya di sofa yang kemarin dia tempati. Tepat diposisi itu. Ia melempar laporannya di meja lalu terpejam. "kali ini beri aku ACC" lirihnya lelah.

Yifan tersenyum, ia mengambil laporannya. "kau ingin mendapat ACC ya?"

Baru tao akan terlelap, ia mengepal tangannya. "kau kira aku ingin apa selain ACC darimu yi...fan?" ingin rasanya ia menangis. Membuat laporan tidak semudah itu, apa lagi ini laporan agar ia dapat ikut skripsi. Dan lulus. Pergi jauh dari asisten dosen ini. Oh impiannya dari dulu—sejak pria ini _datang kembali._

Yifan mendekat, matanya tetap tajam. Tangannya mengusap kantung mata tao lembut—sangat penuh perasaan. Tao menutup mata. "kasian matamu tao" tao membuka mata, ia tau asisten dosennya ini tampan. Ia tau asisten dosennya ini keren. "kau berusaha keras"

Tao ingin meloncat-locat, ia ingin tertawa se— "apa?! Revisi lagi?!"

Yifan tersenyum... miring. Ia memasukkan laporan tao dalam tasnya. "sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya. Kau akan mendapatkan nilai itu jika..." ia berbisik "menjadi pacarku"

Tao pergi dari sana dengan air mata—lagi. Hey dia ingin segera skripsi, teman-temannya sudah membuatnya. Baekhyun, chanyeol. Tapi ia masih saja sampai di laporan menyebalkan yang hanya perlu mendapat tulisan di pojok kanan atas ACC.

* * *

Baekhyun menasehatinya, seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya. Ia sabar menghadapi pemberontakan dan penolakan tao dari tadi. Chanyeol di sampingnya menahan senyum, ia semakin mencintai pacarnya ini. Ia janji setelah lulus, ia akan segera menikahi baekhyun.

"tidak mau baek! cih, melihat wajahnya saja aku ingin muntah" bohongnya.

"ini demi nilaimu tao, kami akan segera lulus dan kau akan tertinggal" tao berdiri. "kalau begitu tunggu aku! Kita sahabat?" baekhyun menghela.

Chanyeol menyentuh tangannya. "ya aku sahabatmu" lirihnya menyerah. Ia melangkah, chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Dosen botak di dalam sana, wajah kesal tao di balik pintu ruangan itu. Matanya berkaca, ia mengambil ponselnya. _"halo"_

"halo ma" tao menjauh, mencari tempat sepi untuk menelpon.

_"__ada apa babe?"_ tao merindukan panggilan itu, dadanya berderik sakit saat ia akan mengucapkan kata ini. Ia takut wanita itu akan sedih. Tapi ia putus asa.

"minggu depan aku akan pulang ke beijing"

Wanita di sana tersenyum, ia merindukan anaknya. _"wah tao sudah lulus kuliah ya? Baiklah mama akan menunggumu"_

Tao menangis tertahan. "ak—"

Yifan menggenggam ponselnya erat, ingin meremukkannya. Matanya penuh amarah dan lelah. "kau?!" tao tersenyum sinis, ia mengusap matanya. "kembalikan ponselku" beusaha meraih.

"apa kau gila? Kau ingin berhenti di sini dan pulang ke negaramu?" yifan melempar ponsel kotak layar sentuh ke tempat sampah.

Matanya terlebar. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang telah bersatu dengan bungkus makanan bekas, banyak debu dan ponselnya kotor. "apa kau tidak memikirkan orang tuamu yang menangis lelah mencari biaya untukmu eoh?"

Tao mengacak rambutnya.

* * *

Ini hari ke-dua tao tidak menampakkan diri di kampus, ia me-nonaktifkan ponselnya yang beruntung masih dapat digunakan. Ia memasuki tempat perbelanjaan, tidak ada niatan membeli. Hanya melihat, menunduk pada penjaga kasir lalu pergi. Begitu hingga ia sampai di toko kecil menjual perhiasan, ia melihat pemuda tinggi.

Tao ingin berbalik, "kau menghindariku" entah bertanya atau mengatakan. Tao diseret ke gang belakang toko itu. Ia tetap diam memalingkan wajahnya yang diangkat hingga tepat di depan yifan.

"kau tidak akan lulus jika seperti ini" yifan menarik wajah tao. "hanya menjadi pacarku apa susahnya?"

"kau tidak mengerti" dada yifan berdenyut sakit. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh pinggang kecil.

"apa yang tidak aku mengerti?" terdengar menyedihkan. "aku sangat mengerti... taozi"

Tao menutup matanya lekat. Liver di dadanya bergejolak saat bibir itu menyebutnya lagi. Otaknya panas, tubuhnya lemah. Ia mencengkram erat bahu yifan. "kau"

Yifan tersenyum, ia mengecup bibir tao. "aku merindukanmu" mengecupnya lagi.

"maaf, aku—" tao melepaskan diri. Matanya telah berair saat pergi dari gang. Seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh. Ingatan itu masih ada, sangat jelas.

* * *

Tao mati-matian memikirkannya. Ia berguling-guling di ranjangnya, selimut jatuh di lantai dingin musim panas. Tubuhnya menggunakan singlet, ia memakai bokser. Merangkak ke depan cermin kamar mandi. Bibirnya tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya.

Baekhyun masuk, ia terlihat sedih. "kemana saja?"

Tao menggeleng, ia menghela nafas panjang sekali. "saat aku ingin melupakannya, kenapa dia datang lagi"

Baekhyun memeluknya di belakang. Memberi hembusan-hembusan halus di punggung tao. "dia mencintaimu"

Tao geram, ia berbalik menatap baekhyun. "apa itu yang dinamakan cinta?" lirihnya. "ia meninggalkanku" menghela sebelum melanjutkan. "menikah dengan wanita"

Pemuda dengan blus polos dan celana jeans coklat memeluknya. "dia hanya belum sadar saat itu tao" mengusap tengkuk pemuda yang menangis di pundaknya. "beri dia kesempatan" tao menangis kencang. Blus polos itu basah.

.

.

.

Ini hari hanya untuk sahabatnya, baekhyun meminta ijin chanyeol untuk menemani tao. Chanyeol mengerti lalu mengecup pipinya. "jadilah mama yang baik untuknya sayang" baekhyun memukul kepalanya keras. Pergi dengan wajah merah pink.

"aku mencintaimu" baekhyun mendengarnya, tapi tak membalas. Ia masuk ke mobil menjemput tao.

Mereka berdua kuliner. baekhyun bersendawa pelan, tao terkekeh. "kau sudah tidak kuat baek?" baekhyun menggeleng, ia menegakkan duduknya. "mari kita lanjut ke lainnya"

Tao makan dengan lahap, sementara dirinya membalikkan _pork_ asap. Sesekali melahap sup yang baunya mengepul di udara. Tao membuka mulut saat sayuran dengan daging di depan mulutnya. Mengunyahnya cepat. "wah, chanyeol beruntung mendapatkanmu baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "tetap saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ia mengusap bibir tao dengan tisu.

Mereka memandang meja penuh peralatan makan kosong, mengelus perutnya yang kenyang. "ah~" keduanya bersama bersendawa dan tertawa.

"jadi" baekhyun baru berani berbicara. Ia menatap lurus yakin ke mata tao. Dadanya bergetar takut menyinggung perasaannya. "bagaimana?"

tao mengerti ini saatnya.

* * *

Tao tampah cerah. Hari ini udara lembut, sejuk bersama angin kecil. Ia mencengkram erat laporannya gugup. Ia siap mendapatkan ACC dari asisten dosen di sampingnya. Ia—yifan memakai blus hitam dan celana santai selutut. Raut wajahnya tegang, ia menyiapkan diri utuk saat ini.

"aku menerimamu" lirihnya tampak gugup kentara. Yifan menegang. Ia meraih tangan tao.

Ia ingin bersuara tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Yifan ingin berteriak di taman bermain anak TK, tao akan melepaskan dirinya namun pinggangnya di tahan hingga ia hanya memejamkan mata. Yifan tersenyum. Ia melumat panjang bibir itu, yang sekarang sepenuhnya kembali dan terbuka untuknya.

"ah~ akhirnya aku mendapat ACC" ia berteriak senang, mengecup pipi kanan asisten dosennya. Melihat tulisan ACC di pojok kanan atas.

"jika dari dulu kau melakukan ini, akan lebih cepat mendapat ACC dariku taozi" mereka berciuman lagi.

"kris" lirihnya mencengkram blus pria itu saat ciumannya beralih ke rahangnya.

Kris berhenti, ia tersenyum panggilan lama itu. "dimana wanita itu?" tao gemetar, ia takut jika pemuda itu belum—

"aku sudah bercerai lama dengannya" ia membereskan laporan tao di tasnya. Menyandangnya dipundak tegap.

Tao menggigit bibir. "tapi awal musim panas" ia mencengkram ujung blus. "aku melihatmu masih bersamanya"

Kris—yifan menariknya berdiri, ia memeluk pinggangnya berjalan. "dia mengajakku rujuk" tao menoleh. "lalu?"

"tentu saja menolaknya"

FINISH

Ahahahaha pegen ketawa sendiri bacanya.

Review ya J tinggalkan jejak kalian. Saya ingin tau bagaimana tulisan saya ini :/

Berharap dapat kritikan dan jangan sungkan yaaa. /tebar kissing/

Yifan menatap tajam, pemuda berhodie mengacuhkannya. Ia tetap menelan makanannya. Baekhyun berdehem sebentar, ia menepuk paha tao memberi kode. Laporan jatuh di meja, mata tao melirik lalu membuka lebar. Ia langsung menoleh dimana asisten dosennya berdiri menyeringai. "bodoh! Kau! Apa maumu?!"

Yifan ikut ambil duduk di kursi, menyeretnya sedikit hingga dekat dengan tao. "nilaimu akan A jika kau menjawabnya kemarin"

Tao menghela sangat panjang. Ia menumpu dagunya di meja, dekat sekali dengan wajah yifan—disengaja. "ini tidak adil yifan, kau menginginkan sesuatu dan bermain dengan nilaiku. Bagaimana ji—" ia berdesis lemah.

"terima saja aku, mudah kan?" yifan berdiri, ia mengedipkan matanya sebelah kemudian berlalu.

"hey! Sialan, kita belum selesai" baekhyun canggung, ia mengusap bahu tao. "caranya salah" gumamnya sendiri.

.

.

.


End file.
